Meant to Be
by KlainersBeLike
Summary: Kurt Hummel had gotten his heart broken by his ex boyfriend so many times, he'd lost count. It was time for Kurt to love himself and also, a baby. A one night stand leads to an unexpected pregnancy and also a love affair with a mysterious married man. When Kurt starts having complications with his pregnancy, he goes to the hospital and his life is flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

How did Kurt get here? Never in a million years did he think he would pregnant and alone. He never should have left Ohio, but how could he stay? The man he loved broke his heart more times than he could count. Kurt's dad had moved away and his brother was dead. Ohio was just painful memories for him. So there he was, 29 years old, alone in NYC, and pregnant.

Don't underestimate him, being in NYC is amazing. He have my dream job of being a fashion designer. His closest friends are there with him. The only thing missing? A father for his child. The man who had gotten him pregnant doesn't even know about the baby. And there was no way Kurt could get in touch with him. He didn't even know

**_Let's take our time tonight, girl_**

**_Above us all the stars are watchin'_**

**_There's no place I'd rather be in this world_**

**_Your eyes are where I'm lost in_**

**_Underneath the chandelier_**

**_We're dancin' all alone_**

**_There's no reason to hide_**

**_What we're feelin' inside_**

**_Right now_**

-Bruno Mars

Chapter 1

"Kurt. Kurt! Hey, wake up!" The voice of his roommate and best friend Jeff called out to him. "Hey, you're gonna be late for work. Jace has already been here asking if you're coming in today."

Kurt rolled over in his bed and groaned. What was the point of owning his own company if people questioned if he was coming in. "Is he still here?" He asked groggily.

"No, he said he was going in to prepare for the meeting. Something about a fashion show."

Kurt sat up and rubbed his eyes. " Fuck, I almost forgot about that damn show." He climbed out of bed and headed towards his bathroom. He quickly showered and ran through his facial routine before walking out of the bathroom.

Jeff was sitting on the bed, coffee in his hands. "There's my sexy best friend."

Kurt blushed, walking past him into the closet. "Flirting with me isn't going to get a blowjob. If you wanted one, you should have woken me up earlier."

Jeff laughed, bounding into the closet behind him. "Are you sure you don't wanna blow me? I even made you coffee."

Kurt pulled on a pair of lime green skinny jeans, shaking his head. "No caffeine remember?"

"So you're keeping it? I mean, you did abort Chan's kid."

Kurt grabbed a white button down with pineapples on it, slipping it on. "I wasn't ready to be a father when I got pregnant then. Plus, I think I'll look super sexy pregnant."

"No doubt about that babe. But you don't even know this guy. And you're gonna keep his kid?"

Kurt finished buttoning his shirt and went to grab his black Doc Martins. "It's my kid. And I want to keep it. Who knows, maybe I'll see him again. He was really hot."

"I assumed he was when you brought him home."

Kurt laughed, grabbing a jacket. "Yeah well, I don't fuck ugly boys. You should know that. And hell, maybe he has a friend that I can hook you up with."

Jeff feigned shock. "You'd hook me up with a stranger. What kind of man do you take me for?"

"The same man who let me fuck him the day we met." He walked out of his closest, grabbing his wallet and keys. "Alright, I'm off to work. Before Jace comes back."

Jeff rolled his eyes at his friend and smiled. They both knew what Kurt has said was true. Jeff wouldn't call himself a slut, nor would Kurt, but after the years of getting fucked over, it was always nice having meaningless sex.

That was until Kurt ended up pregnant.

"If you hadn't been so desperately sexy, you wouldn't have touched me." Jeff quipped, following Kurt downstairs.

Kurt laughed. "Me, desperate. I'll say more like drunk and horny and you looked like a good lay. And guess what, I was right." He walked over to his friend and pecked him on the cheek. "See ya after work." And with that, Kurt was out of the door.

()()()()()

Blaine Anderson rolled over and looked at his sleeping pregnant husband, Eli. His stomach was in knots and he felt sweat bead on his forehead. They both knew their marriage was over, but Blaine never thought he would cheat and with a drag queen no less. It wasn't in his nature, but he did. And secretly, he loved sleeping with that guy. And unbeknownst to anyone, he went out to see that mystery man every chance he got.

Sighing, he climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. His mind swam with the thoughts of the man he had fucked three months ago. The man has been in his mind since that night. Because of that beautiful, pale man, Blaine had pulled away from Eli. His husband just didn't do it for him any longer.

That mystery man brought out an excitement in Blaine that he hasn't had since he was in high school. Now, almost 30, Blaine felt young again. But only when he thought about that pale man.

His dick became hard the more and more he thought about that night. Another jerk session in the shower before work. Which is precisely what he did as soon as the hot spray hit his hard body. Careful not to be too loud, Blaine allowed his mind to flow back to that night.

_Blaine had just gotten off of a thirteen hour shift at the hospital. As one of the only male pregnancy doctors in NYC, his days are often jam packed full. He wanted to just take the night off and relax, and he was off the next two days so he could do just that. But for tonight, he wanted to go out to the bar and just be a single man. Abliet being married to his high school sweetheart._

_Before walking into Moulin Rouge Speakeasy, he slipped his wedding ring off and stuck it in his pocket. He showed the bouncer his ID, walking in and going directly to the bar. Ordering the strongest drink he could, he looked around at the other patrons. Some really sexy men and beautiful women. But he was here for the show. The drag show._

_Drink in hand, a wad of cash in his pocket, Blaine walked to the main stage and took a seat directly in the middle._

_He discovered this place back in med school. Once his closest classmates discovered he was gay, they thought it would be great to introduce him to the best gay bar in Greenwich: Moulin Rouge Speakeasy. Drag shows on the weekends, amateur nights on Wednesdays, and the rest of the week was a surprise to everyone._

_He sipped his drink, grabbing his phone as he waited for the show to start. Eli had texted him:_

_•hey beautiful, Kacey has a cold. Can you bring home some medicine for him?•_

_Blaine replied back with a quick "yeah" and put his phone away. Music began pounding through the speakers which only meant one thing; the show was about to start._

_"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Moulin Rouge! Put your hands together for your hostess with the mostest, Porcelain Queen!"_

_As Porcelain walked out, _Versaceon theFloor_ by Bruno Mars began playing. She had on a skin tight dress that left nothing to the imagination. A long, curly blond wig adorned her head. Red lipstick caressed her mouth. She walked out onto the stage and starting singing. To Blaine, it looked like she was singing directly to him and his dick got instantly hard._

_Porcelain danced and sang to the song, collecting her tips as she went along. When she walked over to Blaine, she had stripped out of the dress and was only clad in black leather and lace lingerie. She moved to sit on a drooling Blaine's lap._

_Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of bills and stuffed them into her panties. She grabbed his hand as he did so, pushing his hand against her crotch._

_One of them groaned, neither are sure who though. She smiled and got off of him, going on to get more tips to finish the song. When the song ended, she stuffed all of her money in her bra and panties before grabbing the mic._

_"Hello all of you beautiful people!" She looked at Blaine who was blushing. "Guys guess what? I'm going home with that sexy man over there!"_

_The crowd cheered and clapped. Blaine, he only blushed more and had to rearrange his package in his pants._

_The show went on and every time Porcelain came out on stage, she was in something sexier and the songs she did became raunchier. By the end of the first show, Blaine was a sweaty, horny mess._

_"That's the end of the first show, were going to take a thirty minute intermission. Go get a drink, take pictures with your favorite drag queens or whatever. See you in half an hour."_

_A dance song started blasting over the speakers. Blaine needed to take care of business before he exploded. He made his way through the sweaty dancing bodies to the bathroom. He found the biggest stall and locked himself in._

_He pulled down his pants and started doing the business. Moans rolled off his lips involuntarily and he tried to catch them._

_The door opened just as a loud groan escaped him. He clamped his free hand over his mouth, trying to stifle any noise._

_Heels clicked on the tile floor coming towards him. "Don't be quiet on my account." The stall door giggled a little and then the lock was popped free. Blaine looked up and saw Porcelain standing there in the first outfit. Minus the dress. "Want some help with that?"_

_Blaine couldn't manage words, so he just nodded. Porcelain walked into the stall, relocking the door. She put her heel in the lock. "This is the only way it stays closed."_

_She dropped to her knees, took Blaine's member in her perfectly manicured hands and stroked him slowly. She smiled up at him, he tongue sticking out of her mouth slightly. "I haven't seen you here before. I would have remembered a hot guy like you."_

_Blaine moaned, leaning against the wall. "I uh, I haven't been here in a while..."_

_She wrapped her blood red lips around his length, swallowing him whole._

_"Oh fuuuuck..." He groaned, balling his hands into fists._

_She bobbed her head quickly, reaching up to massage his balls. She took him to the back of her throat again, humming._

_And that was it. Blaine came harder than he'd ever had. He fell back some, trying to catch himself as she milked him for everything he had to give._

_She pulled off with a wet pop of the lips. A string of saliva and come hanging from her lips. She quickly caught it with her fingers before licking it off and swallowing it. She stood up and smiled at him. "I'll be waiting by the back door at the end of the next show." And with that, she was gone._

_Blaine stood there, half slumped and blinked slowly. After a few minutes he was able to gather himself and get presentable. He fixed himself and went back out._

_The next show started and he couldn't wait until it was over. He was going to fuck that drag queen senseless._

_The show ended and Blaine walked out of the bar and went to the back. True to her, um his now, word, Porcelain stood waiting by the back door._

_Out of drag, this guy was fucking hot. Strong jaw line, beautiful glasz eyes and chestnut hair. He was wearing skin tight blue jeans and a tank top that matched his eyes. He was very muscular which Blaine hadn't even noticed before._

_The guy smiled at Blaine. "Follow me home?"_

_"Um, yeah. Sure."_

_The guy chuckled. "Never seen a drag queen out of drag in person before?"_

_Blaine chuckled too. More out of embarrassment than anything." No. You're the first."_

_"I have a feeling there are going to be a lot of firsts tonight." He smiled and walked over to his car._

_Blaine walked to his and followed his booty call to his house. Once in the house, mouths clashed and clothes came off instantly. The guy pulled Blaine up to his bedroom, throwing him on the bed._

_"You're gonna fuck me, and you're gonna fuck me." He said._

_Blaine nodded quickly, grabbing the man and pulling him down. He rolled them over so that he was on top. "Lube?"_

_The guy laughed. "Oh God you're so cute. I don't need it. I had my dick up my ass all night and I'm pretty sure I'm nice and wet down there."_

_Blaine looked confused._

_"Sweetie. How else do you think I made that lingerie look like an actual pussy was there. Here." He grabbed Blaine's and hand rubbed it over his hole. "Put a finger in there."_

_Blaine pushed a finger inside the man and gasped. He pulled it out and it was covered in come._

_"See? Now fuck me."_

_And that's exactly what Blaine did. He slammed into the slender man. The man cried out, digging his nails into Blaine's arm._

_Blaine set a punishing pace, fast and hard, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves each time he slammed in. He was glad the guy had popped off his fake nails or else, he'd have bigger bruises. And that would be something to explain to Eli._

_His hips stuttered when Eli popped into his mind. He shook his head, trying to get the other man out of his head. Tonight was a good night. Not a night at home with his nagging husband._

_Once he regained his focus, he went back to slamming into the man._

_"Oh my God, you fuck me so good. Don't stop!" The man yelled._

_All of a sudden, the bedroom door opened and a head poked in. "Holy shit!"_

_The man grabbed the nearest thing and threw it towards the intruder. "Get out!"_

_"You didn't put a thong on the door how was I supposed to know!" The other guy said as he left._

_Blaine laughed, but still keeping up his rhythm. "Roommate?"_

_"Let's not talk about him. Just fuck me, please."_

_"Your wish is my command."_

_He slowed his pace but still slammed in hard until he was calling out and filling that sweet ass up._

_"Oh my fuck..." He panted. He waited a few moments before pulling out. He watched his come drip out if the man's whole and moaned. "God, that's hot as fuck."_

_"You should see what happens when I'm really full of come..."_

_Blaine moaned again, leaning down to kiss the man._

Blaine opened his eyes and saw that he had come all over the shower wall. He quickly cleaned it up and washed himself. He dressed in dress slacks and a button down. He slipped his shoes on, grabbed his wallet and keys and left the house. He didn't even bother to wake up Eli.

Once he arrived at the hospital, he went up to his office. There was nothing scheduled for this morning so he could get caught up on paperwork.

A few hours into paperwork, his pager went off with an emergency in the emergency room.

When he arrived at the room he was paged to, he stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting in the bed was the man he had fucked three months ago. But that was the most shocking part, oh no. The shocking part was, that this man was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Darling I'll catch a grenade for ya_**

**_Do anything for ya_**

**_I'll go through all this pain, put a bullet straight through my brain_**

**_Yeah, darling I'll die for ya_**

**_But you won't do the same_**

**_-Bruno Mars_**

Chapter 2

Kurt arrived at work, mint tea in hand. Jace met him at the door.

"You know, just because your name is on the door doesn't mean you don't have to show up on time to meetings."

Kurt walked into the building, pressing the button for the elevator. "If you want to keep your job and fucking my best friend, I suggest you leave me the fuck alone."

They both stepped into the elevator when the doors opened and rode up to the twentieth floor in awkward silence.

"Um, everyone is waiting for you in the conference room." Jace said and walked away.

Kurt sipped his tea as he walked towards the conference room. He really didn't want to have this meeting, but this is what paid the bills.

"Alright everyone," he said as he walked in the door. "We have less than a month to get ready for Porcelain Kids. And then four months after that, is Fashion Week. Any ideas what we're going to do for it?" He sat at the head of the table, looking over at his staff.

"Plaid is making a comeback. Especially in the fall and winter months." Maxx said.

Kurt pulled out a legal pad and wrote that down. "That's great Maxx."

"Skinny jeans and leather skirts pair well with plaid. And maybe for the men's collection, we add in some distressed jeans and dress slacks. Maybe do some small plaid button downs with the Hummelingbird logo." Said James.

Kurt smiled at that, writing it down. "That's going to be amazing." He stood up, gathering his stuff. "I'm gonna go to my office and sketch. First drafts will be out before lunch. Brainstorm some more and let me know if you have a great idea. And with that, Kurt was headed to his office.

He sat at his desk and reached for his sketching tablet. As he was reaching, a sharp pain sliced through his stomach. A scream escaped him before he even knew what was happening.

Jace ran in, stopping short in the doorway. "Um, yo-you're..."

"Call an ambulance dumbass." Kurt managed through clinched teeth.

What seemed like hours later but was only a few minutes, the ambulance arrived and began working on Kurt. They loaded him into the back and headed for New York Presbyterian.

Once at the hospital, he was moved to a room where people starting working on him.

"Is my baby okay? Please tell me my baby is okay." He kept saying over and over.

"We paged OB, we're just waiting on Dr. Anderson."

Kurt groaned as another sharp pain sliced through him.

"He's losing a lot of blood..." Someone said at the foot of the bed.

"Call the blood bank. Lots of O-. Now!"

The door opened and Kurt's jaw dropped. The man he had slept with, the father of his child, was apparently a doctor. And not just any doctor, oh no. He was the OB.

"I'm Dr. Anderson."

Kurt tried to smirk through the pain. "I got knocked up by a doctor and now I'm about to lose the fucking baby. Great."

The room stood still. Everyone looked towards the doctor.

"How do I know I'm the father?"

"Just because I'm a drag queen, doesn't mean I fuck everyone. You're the last man I let touch me like that. We can do a DNA test to be sure. But I know that it's yours."

Dr. Anderson ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's get an ultrasound to see what's going on."

A portable ultrasound was handed to him, the gel was spread on Kurt's belly.

"Okay, I'm going to use this to see what's going on."

Kurt nodded, wincing through the pain.

A wooshing sound came from the machine. "The baby looks fine, but your appendix and spleen are both enlarged. Call the OR, he needs an emergency appy before they both rupture. And give him five CC's of Tylenol for the pain. Page me when he's out of surgery."

Blaine was completely thrown aback. He had gotten, he looked down at the chart, Kurt pregnant. Fuck. Eli was definitely going to kill him.

What was he going to say? How would he tell his husband that he had gotten someone else pregnant. Not just anybody either. Oh no. No, Blaine got a drag queen pregnant. Fuck.

He went up to his office to collect his thoughts. What about Kacey? There's no way he would understand that his dad didn't want papa anymore.

An hour went by before Blaine's pager went off. Kurt was out of surgery. Time to figure this shit out.

He went down to recovery and found the other man in an isolated room. Good, they can have some privacy. Blaine walked in, closed the door and sat down.

Kurt rolled his head over to look at Blaine. "Hey baby daddy." He said sluggishly.

Blaine winced at that term. "I'm not too sold on this being my child."

"Let me tell you a little about myself. I may be a drag queen. I might even be a little slut sometimes. But what I am not is a liar. And plus, we had sex right in my fertile window."

"You time your fertile window?"

"Well yeah. So things like this don't happen. But you were drunk and I was horny. I didn't even care."

"You should have cared. I'm married. I have a son and a kid on the way."

Kurt frowned some. "Look, I don't need your money. I have a boy job that allows me to live well above my means. I'm gonna need it more than ever now since I can't do drag."

Blaine scoffed. "You can do drag up until your fifth or sixth month."

"Why do you care if I still perform?"

"Just because I'm married with a kid doesn't mean I don't want to see you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't want your pity dollars. If you don't want anything to do with this baby, then that's fine."

"I didn't say I didn't want to be in the baby's life. I merely pointed out that I'm a married man with a child."

"Which tells me that you don't want anything to do with me or our baby."

Blaine groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't want my husband. If I did, I wouldn't have pulled off my ring before entering the bar. I wouldn't have let you suck my dick, nor would I have fucked you."

Kurt blushed, shaking his head. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, give me some time to prove to you that I'm not some deadbeat."

Kurt sniffled. "Fuck these hormones." He coughed and cleared his throat. "Give me your number. I'll text you for my next appointment."

Blaine wrote his number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Kurt. "Come back to the club. My dollars miss your sexy ass."

Kurt blushed some more. But before he could reply back, every pager on the floor went off.

Blaine looked down at his and shot up. "I'm sorry, I have to go. It's Eli."

Kurt nodded as Blaine ran out of the room. He looked down at the phone number scribbled on the paper. Maybe this Blaine guy wasn't so bad after all.

Blaine ran down to the emergency room. Chaos had erupted down there. He went to the charge nurse. "What happened?"

"Shooting at the mall. A lot of the victims were transported here."

"That has nothing to do with me, so why was I paged."

Before the nurse could answer, Blaine's arm was yanked. "Dada?"

He looked down and saw his son, covered in blood. His heart sank to the bottom of his ass. He scooped up his son and ran around the department until he found his husband.

Eli was in a trauma room, nurses and doctors all around him, trying to save his life. "Oh my God...no...not like this..."

Blaine stood in the doorway, holding his son close to his chest as his husband desperately clung to life. But it wasn't enough.

Everyone in the room stopped and looked up at the clock. The attending physician snatched off his gloves and sighed. He looked towards Blaine and Kacey. "Time of death; 13:29." And everything went black for Blaine.

Kurt knew he shouldn't be here. But how could he not support the father of his unborn child. Besides, no one knows who he is so it's not like he was rubbing anything in anyone's face.

It was a sad day. The funeral home was full of the friends and family of Elijah Michael Clark-Anderson. Blaine and Kacey were surrounded by love and Kurt was just there. Not being nosey or messy.

Kurt soon realized that Eli was truly loved. Obviously not by Blaine anymore, but there was love in the room. He only hoped when his time came, the room would be full of love.

At the end of the service, Blaine spotted Kurt standing off to the side. He walked over with his son and smiled.

"Thank you for coming."

Kurt smiled back. "Absolutely. How are you two doing?"

Blaine shrugged. "As good as we can. Reporters are camped out at my house and outside of the hospital still. It's really annoying."

"I'm sorry. But hey, Eli died a hero. He saved so many lives."

"Someone should have saved his. I'm tired of hearing about it or being asked how do I feel that my husband died a hero. I just want to be able to go back to my life."

Kurt nodded. "Well, if you want some piece and quiet. My door is always open. For you and your little man."

Blaine smiled, tears falling from his eyes. "Thank you so much."

Kurt kissed him on the cheek before walking away to his car.

In the middled of the night, Kurt heard knocking on his front door. He grabbed his phone and flipped to his security camera app. He saw Blaine and Kacey.

Getting out of bed and grabbing his robe, he ran down the steps and opened the door.

"Um, is that offer still open?"

Kurt nodded, moving back so they could walk in. "Yeah, of course. Come in."

They walked in and Kurt locked the door back. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Blaine picked Kacey up, shaking his head. "No, just a bed."

Kurt smiled sadly, walking up the stairs. He walked to a spare bedroom and opened the door for them. "Here you are. The bathroom is the door next to the closet over there." He pointed to the right corner of the room.

Blaine laid Kacey on the bed, taking his shoes off. "Thank you."

Kurt nodded, leaving for them to get settled for the night.

The next morning, Kurt and Jeff were in the kitchen. Kurt was making tea and Jeff was making breakfast.

"So let me get this straight. The man who knocked you up is a doctor. And that doctor's husband just died, you went to the funeral and now that doctor is in our house?"

Kurt poured some honey in his tea before stirring it. "I can't just let him stay at his house and be harassed. The news has found a lot of dirt on the victims and are blasting it. This morning, they are saying that Eli was in on the shooting. It was a gang initiation."

Jeff turned to look at him. "What?"

"Yeah. And get this, one of the guys who was a shooter confessed to everything. Most of the adults that were 'shopping' at any baby store weren't supposed to get shot. It was only supposed to be the kids."

"You're lying." Blaine said, walking into the kitchen. "Eli wasn't part of some gang. He didn't even go anywhere."

Kurt turned to him, frowning. "Shit, I'm sorry."

Blaine walked into the kitchen, sitting at the island. "He loved Kacey. He wouldn't set him up to be killed."

"Maybe the news got it-"

The conversation was interrupted by the TV. "Breaking news alert! Josef Mathis has given investigators a manifest of the members of the Purex gang. The names and pictures may surprise you. The names with an underline under are the victims that were part of this deadly shooting.

They cut to a screen where the pictures and names of the people who had died at the mall last week. The second photo to be shown was that of Eli. And yes, his name was underlined.

Twenty people died that gruesome day. Fifteen were part of this gang.

Blaine shook his head. "This can't be...not...fuck, that's why he always left the house on Fridays. He said it was some kind of book club. But no, he was busy trying to kill my son. That's what the fuck he gets..."

Kurt and Jeff exchanged a look. This wasn't something they knew how to handle. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for Kurt to offer them a bed. But how could he have known? How could any of them have known? Blaine lived with the man and he had no idea.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, putting a hand on his. "You can stay here as long as you need. I know this is a lot to take in."

Blaine snatched his hand away. "How the fuck would you know?"

Kurt sat down next to Blaine and sighed softly. "Because the guy I dated all through high school and college only dated me so he could use my money. He knew I was going to be an amazing fashion designer. He stole money from me to buy drugs, he even beat me up because I wouldn't buy the drugs myself. So yeah, I get it."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. This couldn't be his life. His husband couldn't have been a gang member. A gang member who was going to willingly kill their son.

* * *

**_A/N: hello all. I have not abandoned my other stories, I need to find my flashdrive to update. In the meantime, enjoy thid creation. Review and follow please! I want to know what you think_**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: SMUT**

**_Tell me something, I need to know_**

**_Then take my breath and never let it go_**

**_If you just let me invade your space_**

**_I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain_**

**_And if in the moment I bite my lip_**

**_Baby, in that moment, you'll know this_**

**_Is something bigger than us and beyond bliss_**

**_Give me a reason to believe it_**

**_'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_**

**_And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_**

**_(Gotta love me harder)_**

**_Love me, love me, love me_**

**_Harder, harder, harder_**

**_-Ariana Granda ft. The Weekend_**

Chapter 3

"Call me when you get to the hospital. If I'm busy, I'll try to get away so I can be there with you." Blaine told Kurt over breakfast.

It had been a few weeks since the shooting, and Blaine was still staying with Kurt and Jeff. Not because Kurt and Blaine were a thing. No, they were just friends who happen to be having a kid together.

But Kurt didn't mind when Blaine decided to have a sleepover in his room. Nor did he mind the kissing or the touching or the fucking. Nope, he didn't mind one bit because they were just friends.

"You don't have to come to this appointment. It's just a check-up to make sure little porcelain is growing right."

Blaine laughed softly. "You named our baby after your drag persona?"

"Not necessarily. But let's be honest, this child is gonna come out pale just like me."

"Is that how you got your drag name? Because of your complexion?"

Kurt sipped his tea, smiling slightly. "Yes and no. When I was in high school, my principal called me that. And it just stuck as I continued through school. My ex called me that and so did a few friends. So when I decided to start doing drag, I thought my name had to be personable to me. I'm a porcelain goddess, but I didn't want goddess in my name. That's too cocky, I think anyway. So that's why I came up with queen. Plus, I truly do think I'm the queen of my castle."

"Queen and not king?"

"Nope. I'm still looking for my king. Especially now that I have a little princess or prince growing inside of me." He put his hands on his belly and smiled.

Blaine reached over, putting his hand on Kurt's. He cleared his throat and looked into Kurt's eyes. "What if I can be that for you?"

Kurt gasped softly, biting his lip. "Y-you...what?"

"I've been staying here for almost a month. We've gotten so close over that time. I'm sure you know more about me than I know about me. And I know the feelings I have for you are mutual. And it helps that Kacey is already crazy about you. So yeah, I want to be your king."

Kurt looked down at their hands, sniffling. "Your husband just died..."

"My husband tried to kill my son. Even if he had survived, I would have taken Kacey and left. I know this is what I want. And I think you want it too."

Kurt slipped his hand away from Blaine's, placing it on his face. "I don't think I've ever met a man like you..."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt softly. "Me either..."

Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, moving closer. He smiled against his lips before pulling back. "You have to get ready for work..."

"I can be late." He picked Kurt up, placing him on the kitchen island.

Kurt laughed, blushing profusely. "We're not having sex on the island. People eat here."

"Fiiiiine. Maybe you can bend over for me in my office." He said, helping Kurt down.

"Maybe. You go get ready for work, and I'll call my moving guys to get you and Kacey moved in here."

"Are you asking me to move in?"

Kurt blushed again, biting his lip. He put his hands on Blaine's chest, moving them down to his waist. "I think I am... You can move into my room, and then Kacey can have the room to himself."

Blaine smiled, wrapping Kurt up in his arms and kissing him deeply. "I would love that."

Kurt giggled against his lips before pulling back. "Good. You'll be all moved in tonight. Now, get ready for work babe."

Blaine pecked his lips before going upstairs.

Kurt walked into New York Presbyterian with Jeff by his side, going to the elevator. He pressed the button for the tenth floor.

"I can't believe he's moving in with us. And that you are officially dating a fucking doctor." Jeff said as they got on the elevator.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think you're just mad that you can't fuck me anymore."

"That's a big part of it. But seriously, I'm happy for you. Just don't put him before me or Moulin Rouge."

Kurt walked off the elevator, going over to reception. He signed in, going to sit down. "I'm not. I'm actually performing tonight."

Jeff's eyes lit up. "Does Blaine know? Why didn't I know?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I've been working on some costumes to accommodate my growing belly. I'm going to perform for as long as I can."

"Do you think your doctor will let you?"

"As long as I don't do any death drops or jump into the splits anymore, I should be good. But to make you happy, I'll ask."

"I just don't want you or the baby to get hurt. But this might get you bigger tips."

Kurt rubbed his belly. "That's what I'm counting on."

"Kurt Hummel?" A nurse called from the doorway.

Both men for up and went over to him. The three of them walked to an exam room. The nurse handed Kurt a thin paper white sheet. "Everything from the waist down off. Dr. Duval will be in shortly." He said and then left.

Kurt stripped out of his pants and underwear, going to sit on the bed. He covered his junk with the paper sheet.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." Jeff murmured.

"If I wanted flirting, I would have had Blaine join me."

"But flirting with you is the best thing ever. Now that you have a man, does that mean I have to stop?"

Kurt giggled softly. "Only if you want to. I'm pretty sure Blaine knows how deep our friendship is."

Jeff laughed loudly. "What gave you that idea? Was it the time he walked in on me blowing you or the time he saw you fucking me into oblivion?"

Kurt blushed profusely, covering his face with his hands.

A knock sounded on the door before it opened. A handsome doctor, maybe late 20s early 30s with black hair walked in.

Jeff's jaw hit the ground. "Got damn. Are all the doctors in the hospital so fucking hot?"

Dr. Duval blushed, closing the door. "Well thank you."

Kurt shook his head. "Please ignore him. He's my best friend. The baby's father couldn't make it."

"Oh? Will he be joining us for other appointments?" Dr. Duval asked.

"He should. I just didn't want him to miss work today. It's kinda his first day back full time since that whole shooting at the mall."

"Wait, are you talking about Blaine Anderson? Is he the father of your child?"

"Yeah, it's kinda a long story."

Jeff scoffed. "Not really. Blaine saw a sexy drag queen, meaning you, you brought him home and let him fuck. Boom, here we are with a baby in ya."

"This is your last appointment Jeff."

Jeff whined. "But your doctor is so hot."

"Which one? My boyfriend the doctor or this sexy guy right here?"

Dr. Duval blushed. "Alright. Let's get on with the exam." He walked over to Kurt and grabbed the gel. He poured some on the belly and grabbed the wand. "Is this your first child?"

"First one I'm keeping, not first pregnancy."

"Miscarriage?"

"Abortion. I was sixteen when I got pregnant the first time and the other father and I weren't ready to be parents."

Dr. Duval nodded. He moved the wand around Kurt's belly, the screen making a wooshing sound. "Um, are you sure you don't want Blaine to be here?"

Kurt turned his head towards the screen and gasped. "Um, yeah I think he needs to see this."

Dr. Duval grabbed his phone and dialed a number before putting it to his ear. "Um, yeah Blaine, it's Nick. Your boyfriend is in my exam room getting an ultrasound and I think you'd rather see this in person than on a picture...yeah room three." He put the phone down and looked towards Jeff. "So you're his friend?"

Before Jeff could answer, the door opened and Blaine rushed over to Kurt. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

Kurt grabbed his hand, squeezing and smiling. "Our _babies_ are perfect..."

Blaine gasped, looking up at the screen. There were two sacs but one sac had two little blips in it while the other only had one. "We're having...holy fuck..."

Nick smiled at them. "Congratulations Blainers, you've gone from the father of one to a father of four! You're the only one of us who's done so."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Are you okay with that? I'll understand if you don't. But whatever you decide, I'm keeping them. All of them."

Blaine kissed his forehead and smiled, a tear hitting Kurt's head. "I told you this morning that I wanted to be your king. I'm all in. It could have sextuplets in there and I'd still be here."

Kurt squeezed his hand again. "Kacey is going to be so excited. He's going to be the big brother to three babies!"

Blaine kissed him softly. "Yeah he is. I can't wait to tell him."

In the midst of this, Nick and Jeff sneaked out of the room and stood in the hallway.

"So Kurt is the guy he had the one night stand with?" Nick asked.

"Yep. And lucky me walked in on them that night." Jeff laughed.

"Its good to see that Blaine is finally happy."

Jeff cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean. He was married, is still married just a widower."

"This last year of Blaine's marriage was horrible. I don't know entirely why, but he went to the bar almost every night after work. He hardly ever went home and when he did, it was only for Kacey. Hey, you said he met a drag queen. Kurt's a drag queen." He tapped his lip with his forefinger. "And so are you! Holy fuck! You're Bombshell Blondie! I love your act!"

Jeff blushed, stepping back some in shock. "You know who I am?"

"Know who you are? Blaine and I are practically paying you and Kurt's drag salaries." He scratched behind his head, looking kind of sheepish. "Um, this might be weird. But would you like to get coffee sometime? I'm free after five today if you are."

Jeff gasped softly. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I would love to get to know you more."

Jeff nodded, pulling a card our of his back pocket. "Here's my number. Call me to remind me." He said, going back into the room.

Back in the room, Kurt and Blaine were in the throes of steaming, hot sex.

Jeff screamed, covering his eyes. "Every fucking time! I told you, thongs on the door." He yelled and walked out.

Kurt blushed, moaning as Blaine hit his prostate forcefully. "We're going to have to invest in a lock for our door at home."

Blaine rocked into him a few more times before spilling his seed inside. He kissed Kurt softly, smiling. "Or you could just put a thong on the door handle." He pulled out, looking down at the mess coming out of Kurt.

Kurt moaned softly. "You gonna clean me up, Dr. Anderson?"

Blaine moved down on his knees, throwing the sheet to the floor. He grabbed Kurt's cock, stroking him quickly as he licked at his leaking asshole. He licked and stroked in the same rythym, making Kurt cry out as he came all of his chest. Once Blaine was satisfied with with his ass work, he got up and licked all the come off of Kurt's chest.

Kurt groaned, digging his fingers into Blaine's shoulders. "Holy fuck. I haven't had an orgasm like that in...I don't even know how long."

Blaine smiled, fixing his clothes. "Well get used to them."

Kurt smiled, sitting up. "Oh, I plan on it." He hopped off the table, putting his clothes back on. He wrapped his arms around Blaine, kissing him softly. "You should have a great rest of your day now that you've gotten laid."

"I most certainly will. You go home and look beautiful for me."

Kurt giggled. "Of course. Something you're gonna have to get used to."

"And what's that gorgeous?"

Kurt kissed him softly, moving his lips up to Blaine's ear. "Being my test subject for my lingerie line..." And with that, Kurt walked out of the room.

He found Jeff down the hall talking to Nick. "Time to go Jeffy." Blaine was right behind him.

"Fiiiiine." He got up but turned back to Nick. "Instead of coffee, how about you and Blainers come to the bar tonight. Both of your favorite drag queens are performing..."

Blaine grabbed Kurt gently by the waist. "You're performing tonight?"

Kurt looked over at Nick. "As long as my doc says I can."

Nick smiled. "You know your limits. But, because you are carrying triplets, I don't want you to do anything dangerous. Death drops, jumping into the splits, flips. None of that."

Kurt nodded. "I can do that."

Jeff grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. "See you boys tonight."

Kurt walked into his building and went up to his floor. The Porcelain Kids fashion show went off without a hitch. The sales for those clothes were through the roof and Kurt couldn't be any happier. This was exactly what he needed going into fashion week.

He walked through the design studio, and saw all of his students hard at work sketching. Today was the day he was going to give them their new assignment. He went to the front of the room and sat on his desk. "Can I get your attention?"

Pencils and pens dropped as eyes looked up. So many eager faces waiting to hear what their great teacher was going to tell them.

"So, as you all know I am pregnant. But what you don't know is that, I'm pregnant with triplets. As extra credit, I would like you all to design and sew anything, anything at all you want for them. I don't know the genders yet, but whatever you guys decide to do, I'll be happy with."

Whispers broke out among the students, excited for this opportunity to actually make something for Kurt. A dream come true to most of them.

Kurt offered extra classes at Hummelingbird. It wasn't like he didn't have enough on his plate as a fashion designer and drag queen. No, he had to add extra things to it. Like being a world renowned teacher. He had a waiting list of thousands of students who wanted to be taught fashion design by him.

But he loved it. It's the reason he purchased a thirty-five story building. Top ten floors were strictly for his business. The bottom twenty-five had classroom and dorms. A full fledge college with accredited professors.

Kurt was an incredible business man, and he was going to succeed no matter what.

"There isn't a deadline as of yet, for this assignment. So get back to your garments for fashion week. It's quickly approaching, just a few more weeks. The best designs will be added to my collection."

The students smiled, going back to their sketches.

Kurt went up to his office, going to sit in his chair. Jace walked in with a cup of tea and a donut.

"Your boyfriend called. Mint tea with honey and lemon as well as a custard filled donut with chocolate glaze."

Kurt smiled, shaking his dead. "Don't date a doctor. And if you do, make sure he's not a baby doctor."

Jace laughed. "Speaking of doctors, I hear Jeff has a doctor boyfriend."

Kurt grabbed the tea, sipping it. "Mm, he made this at home and sent this over. Um, yes Jeff is dating my boyfriend's best friend."

"So does that mean I can't fuck him anymore?"

"That's between you and Jeffy. I've stopped fucking him. Only because Blaine doesn't like to share."

"So, does he let you top?"

"No, but I'm okay with that. Besides I'm a huge power bottom and I love the way he fucks me."

Jace blushed. "I guess I have to find a boyfriend now that Jeff's off the market."

Kurt shrugged, eating his donut. "Holy fuck this donut is amazing. So, um, yeah. You're young and hot. Try to get one of my students."

Jace shrugged. "Maybe. Anyway, you have a meeting with Marcus Ross at eleven and meeting with Johnson Lee at two."

"Okay. Thanks. I'm thinking Chinese for lunch. Pull up the menu from that one place we love so much."

Jace nodded, leaving the office. Kurt grabbed his laptop and started going through emails. He had a full day, might as well get started now.

Follow and review. Both make my heart go weeeeee!


	4. chapter 4

**_Oh yeah_**

**_Don't need permission_**

**_Made my decision to test my limits_**

**_'Cause it's my business_**

**_God as my witness_**

**_Start what I finished_**

**_Don't need no hold up_**

**_Taking control of this kind of moment_**

**_I'm locked and loaded_**

**_Completely focused my mind is open_**

**_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_**

**_Don't ya stop, boy_**

**_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_**

**_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_**

**_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_**

**_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_**

**_\- Ariana Grande_**

Chapter 4

Kurt woke up with a huge grin on his face. Today was the first day of Fashion Week and his all of his lines premiered today. It's a huge day for Hummelingbird.

Blaine was already gone for the day, but he still hoped that he would see his man at the show.

He quickly took a shower and ran through his skin care routine before going to the closet. In all of his adult life, he never shared his closet with anyone. It was strange to see his clothes mixed in with Blaine's. But it was a welcoming sight. He had achieved love in just a short time and he was happy about it. Even with having Kacey. Kurt loved being a dad and he knew he was going to love it even more when the babies came.

He walked over to his casual drag clothes. Mostly power suits or dresses. But was today a day he should be in drag all day? Probably not so he went over to his boy clothes. It was gonna be hard to find something to wear with this baby bump but he was gonna figure it out.

He decided on a new outfit he had just designed. A light blue, grey, and white diagonal block stripe body con dress. It was part of his drag maternity clothes.

He wasn't too hung up on tucking, but decided to go ahead and do it. Just in case he decided to change into something where the illusion of last bits would be needed. Once he was tucked and had a decent size breast plate on, he slid the dress on. It fit his body like a glove. His baby bump proudly sticking out.

Next was hair and makeup. Nothing too heavy because it was fashion week and he had to sit through four shows. All showcasing his four major lines. He thanked God he had perfect skin so doing his makeup wasn't hard. The hard part was deciding what wig to wear. Finally deciding on a chestnut colored wavy wig that stopped just below his shoulders.

Happy with his look, he took a few selfies. Posting them to both his Instagram accounts with the caption: "I guess we're ready for fashion week!"

He put his phone on the bed before leaving the room. He had to get Kacey ready and make sure Jeff was also ready. He headed down the hall towards Jeff's room, hearing the grunts before he even reached the door.

"How about we don't have super loud sex with my son down the hall." He yelled as he banged on the door.

Kurt continued down the hall to Kacey's room. Before he could open the door, Jeff's door opened and a just fucked Jeff stuck his head out. "Is it time to go already?"

Kurt turned and smirked at his best friend. "Yeah. Jules will be here in half an hour. So let's go." He didn't wait for a response. He walked in Kacey's room, seeing the sleeping toddler sprawled out on his little bed.

He walked over to the little boy, sitting on the side of the bed. "Kacey? Kacey, it's time to wake up sweetie." He rubbed the small child's back gently.

Kacey rolled over, rubbing his eyes as he looked up. A huge smile spread across his face. "Daddy Kurtie really pwetty! I wanna be pwetty!"

Kurt smiled, picking the boy up. "I'm sure we can make that work." He walked out the room and put Kacey down in front of the bathroom. "Go potty and I'll find something pretty for you to wear."

Kacey nodded, running in the bathroom. Kurt went back to Kacey's room and over to his closet. Grabbing a pair of shinny blue jeans and a grey short sleeve button up. He grabbed underwear from the dresser before going to the bathroom. He walked in and saw Kacey trying to climb on the toilet to wash his hands.

Kurt giggled, picking him to help. Kacey washed his hands before grabbing his toothbrush and brushed his teeth.

"Bath time?"

"You know it." Kurt ran the water in the tub before putting Kacey in. He washed everything three times (he changes the amount each time) before jumping out.

Kurt dried him off and lotioned him up before handing him the clothes. Kacey dressed quickly, turning to look at himself in the mirror. "I match daddy Kurtie!"

"Yes you do. Now let's go brush your hair."

Kacey walked back to his room, grabbing his hair brush and tried to brush his curls. "They no brush." He mumbled, pouting.

"That's because daddy Kurtie isn't helping. Watch." He grabbed the brush and gently ran the brush through the curls, careful not to completely flatten them. Once he was satisfied, he put the brush down and ran some moisturizer through the hair. "Shoes."

Kacey waddled over to his closet and grabbed his black Vans before grabbing socks. He plopped on the floor in front of Kurt, putting his socks on. Kacey concentrated to see which shoe went on which foot.

"Can I help?"

Kacey nodded.

Kurt grabbed the left shoe and put it on the left foot. He repeated the process with the right, and then tied them.

Kacey jumped up, giggling. "All done!"

"You are. Now to pack your bag." Kurt went back to the closet and grabbed the diaper bag they used when they had an all day outting. He put three outfits, extra underwear, and a jacket in there. He also added some toys. "To the kitchen."

Kacey ran out of his room, his curls bouncing as he did so. Kurt hoped these babies had Blaine's curls.

Kurt followed him downstairs. In the kitchen, Kacey had grabbed a banana and was trying to open it.

"Nana daddy Kurtie."

Kurt helped with the banana before going to grab some snacks. Fruit snacks, small bags of chips and few juices accompanied the clothes in the bag. He put the bag on the kitchen island, next to Kacey.

"I'll be right back. Don't move okay?"

Kacey nodded, banana shoved in his mouth.

Kurt went upstairs to his room, grabbing a pair of blue pumps, his wallet, phone and keys before walking out. "10 minutes Jeffery!"

He walked downstairs to the kitchen. Kacey was still at the island with his banana. Kurt put his belongings in the bag before slipping on his pumps.

"Duice?"

Kurt went to the refrigerator and grabbed Kacey's sippy cup, handing it to him. Kacey took it, taking huge gulps.

Jeff walked down moments later with Nick behind him.

"Don't you have to work?" Kurt asked.

"Don't you have a fashion show?" Nick quipped.

Kurt smiled, touching a finger to his burgundy lips. "Actually, I have four. Being a drag queen didn't get me this house. My boy job did and I happen to really good at it. Now, if you don't mind, I need my model to be focused."

Nick laughed, kissing Jeff. "I'll see you later babe. Break a leg Porcelain."

"Thank you."

He left and Jeff went to grab himself an apple and a bottle of water.

"You can't get pregnant until the end of the year. I don't have a better show stopper than you."

Jeff laughed, taking a bite of his apple. "You forget I actually take my pill and I don't have sex during my fertile period. Unlike some people."

Kurt blushed, covering Kacey's ears. "Let's not use that word in front of the child. He has enough questions as it is."

Jeff sipped his water. "You brought it up."

Before Kurt could answer, a horn blew outside. It was time the go. He cleaned up Kacey before grabbing him and the bag. "Let's go."

The drive to the convention center where fashion week was being held had been uneventful. Kacey played on Kurt's phone, taking pictures of himself.

Once at the center, Kurt and Kacey went to where all of Hummelingbird was setting up. He had requested a closed room so he could put his stuff in and Kacey. They walked in and was pleasantly surprised to see Blaine watching TV.

"Papa!" Kacey squealed as he was placed on the floor. He ran over to Blaine and jumped in his lap. "Look! I match daddy Kurtie and we're pwetty!"

Blaine kissed the top of Kacey's head, smiling. "I see. Super pretty!"

Kacey grinned. "I had a nana and duice."

"That sounds so yummy."

Kurt smiled, walking over to them. He put the bag next to them, grabbing his phone before kissing Blaine. "I thought you had to work."

"Do you honestly think I was going to miss this show?"

"There are going to be plenty more than this one."

"Yeah, but this is the first one that I get to see. Plus, how could I miss this sexy outfit."

Kurt blushed, looking away. "Well I'm glad you came. I'll come get you when it's time to take our seats."

"Okay baby."

Kurt kissed him again and Kacey before leaving the room.

The models of Hummelingbird were either in hair and makeup or getting dressed. A few of the designers were helping out where they were needed. A young designer, Javier had a clipboard in his hands and was directing the models who were ready to their spots.

The first show was just Hummelingbird. Not dedicated to one group or another. The second show would be Hummelingbird Kids. He was kind of nervous having kids in a show, but they had practiced so he was fairly confident they would do good.

Next would be Queen by Porcelain, his custom drag line. And last but not least was Simply Preggers, his maternity and paternity wear.

"Hummelingbird, to the stage in five minutes!"

Kurt walked over to Javier. "Think you can get everyone ready by yourself?"

Javier swallowed. "Just me?"

"Yeah. You can do it Javi."

"Um, yeah sure."

Kurt smiled, walking back to the room. "Time to get our seats."

Blaine grabbed the bag and Kacey's hand, following Kurt through the crowd. The small family sat for a while before Kurt disappeared.

The lights dimmed and pop music started playing. Kurt walked down the runway, hands on hips, his long legs gliding.

The crowd went wild.

Kurt smiled, holding his mic to his mouth. "Thank you so much for being here. This means the world to me. My boyfriend and son are here to support me. This is their first fashion show, so let's show them how we have fun!"

The crowd clapped more as Kurt walked back up the runway. Once he has disappeared, the music changed and the first model walked out.

Kurt stood backstage with Javier, watching the models through a small TV. He could feel the nerves rolling off of the other man.

"You're doing great. This show is going to be amazing."

Javier nodded, gripping the clipboard for dear life.

The show went on without complication. Kurt grabbed Javier's hand and walked back out. They made it to the end of the runway just as the last model walked around.

Kurt smiled out at everyone. "Thank you again for making this day so magical! And I want to give a huge shout-out to this young man, Javier. You did such a great job today. So good in fact, that I'm putting you in charge when I go on leave."

Javier's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Are you serious? I'm too young to run this."

"Here's a fun fact about me, I started this fashion line when I was 18. If I can do it, so can you."

Javier nodded, tears finally spilling out as he smiled. "I won't let you down boss."

"I know you won't." He said and gave the young man a huge.

()()()()

Kurt was sitting at his desk in his home office checking emails. He had woken up with major morning sickness, so he decided to stay home. It gave him a chance to relax and go catch up on emails.

In the middle of reading a request for a wedding party, the door to his office opened. In the doorway was Kacey who had a perplexed look on his face.

Kurt didn't like when Kacey burst through his office like that. He sometimes had models in there trying on clothes. Or even, Blaine could be tearing that ass up. He was just going to have to start licking the door.

Kacey walked a little further in the room, he was playing with his fingers. "Daddy Kurtie?"

Kurt pulled off his glasses and looked over at the child. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Tears began to fall from the little boy. "I..." He looked away. "Pee bed..." That's when the dam broke.

Huge sobs wracked the little boys body. Enough to the point where he couldn't breathe.

Kurt put his hands on Kacey's shoulders. "Hey, it's okay."

"I get belt." He said sadly, shrugging way from Kurt.

Kurt's heart fell to his feet. Belt? For what? Kurt wasn't going to whoop him for an accident.

"No belt. It's okay. Daddy Kurtie shouldn't have given you that extra juice before lunch time."

Kacey sniffled, wiping his face. "No trouble?"

Kurt shook his head. "No trouble."

He picked up Kacey and putting him on his hip.

Kacey squirmed to get away. "I wet. I make Daddy Kurtie wet. That's bad."

Kurt held him tighter, kissing his cheek. "If a little pee bothered me, I wouldn't be having more kids."

Kacey gave Kurt a confused look that only made Kurt laugh.

"Body functions aren't bad. Daddy Kurtie has a lot to teach you and your brothers and sisters."

Kacey sighed, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder and sucked his thumb.

Kurt walked to Kacey's room and sat the little boy on the edge of the bed. He went over to the dresser and grabbed some dry clothes and underwear before picking Kacey back up.

"Guess who gets to take a bath in Daddy Kurtie's big bathtub?" He said as he walked to his bathroom.

Kacey's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I take big bath?"

"Yeah! And you get bubbles!"

Kacey squealed excitedly, clapping his hands.

Kurt laughed softly, putting Kacey on the sink. "Don't move so you don't fall."

Kacey nodded, looking at Kurt intently.

Kurt began running the water. He added some bubbles and bath oils before going to grab a towel. Once the bath was ready, he grabbed Kacey off the sink counter. "Alright, undress and in the tub."

Kacey quickly took off his soiled clothing before climbing in the tub. He splashed around for a little bit.

"Do you want me to stay or do you have it?"

"I a big boy daddy!"

Kurt smiled, holding back his tears. All this time, it's always been 'daddy Kurtie' and now it's just 'daddy'. That's progress!

"Okay sweetie. I'll be just down the hall if you need anything."

Kacey nodded, putting bubbles in his hands and plopping them on his head. Kurt couldn't help himself, he took a picture of the boy and sent it to Blaine.

{Look at our precious boy! And he called me daddy! Not daddy Kurtie, just daddy!}

He sent the message before going to Kacey's room. In the weeks since Blaine and Kacey have been there, the house looks like it was made for this blended family.

They had turned a spare room into Kacey's room. Kurt had asked him what his favorite cartoon was, the answer was a loud "Paw Patrol!" So Kurt had the room decorated like the dog house on the show. Kacey was over the moon with excitement.

His bed was shaped like a bone and it was Kacey's second favorite part of the room. His first favorite part were the plushy dogs that resembled the dogs on the show. He loved everything about the room.

Kurt put his phone his pants pocket, going over to the closet and grabbing new sheets. He made quick work of stripping the bed and flipping the mattress. Just as he was about to make the bed up, his phone rang with a video call.

He pulled out his phone and saw it was Blaine. He answered as he walked over to sit on the rocking chair in the room.

"Hey babe..."

"Why is he in the tub so early?" Blaine cut him off.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "He had an accident during his nap. He's washing up."

Blaine's face drained of blood. "H-he peed the bed? I'm coming home."

Kurt threw his hand up in front of the camera. "Stop. I got it. He's fine."

"He's not. He's terrified."

"No he's not. He and I talked. I get the fear that you both have. I'm not Eli. I'm not going to hit him because he had an accident in the bed."

Blaine looked around his office, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"I had planned on talking to you about it when you came home tonight. It's fine I promise. I'm not mad. He's three, three year olds pee themselves. It was my fault anyway. He was so good this morning during my meetings, I let him have an extra apple juice."

Blaine let out a breath neither of them realized he was holding. He looked into the phone at Kurt. "I knew I loved you for a reason."

"And here I thought you only loved me for my ass." He quipped.

"That's a close second." He chuckled softly. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I've always been there when he starts crying and stuff."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You forget you work nights sometimes. He has nightmares or throws a fit about dinner or bedtime."

"Yeah but he's never peed on himself before."

"That we know of. But it's fine. He's fine. He's playing in the tub. I changed his bed and I'm gonna throw his clothes in the wash. It's completely fine."

"Isn't that why we have a housekeeper?"

"Yes, but I'm not above washing clothes or changing beds. Now, go back to work. Kacey and I are great."

Blaine sighed softly. "Okay. I'll see you both in a few hours. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kurt smiled, putting his phone back in his pocket. He got up and made up the bed.

"Daddy? I done!" Kacey called from down the hall.

Kurt finished making up the bed before going to the bathroom. He grabbed the towel. "Alright buddy. Let's get out."

Kacey climbed out of the tub, walking over to Kurt.

Kurt wrapped the towel around his little body, drying him off. "Do you need help putting your clothes on?"

Kacey dropped the towel and grabbed his Paw Patrol underwear. "No I got it daddy!" He pulled on his underwear before pulling on his shorts and t-shirt. "I ready!"

Kurt picked him up, leaving the bathroom. "Wanna go play?"

Kacey shook his head. "I stay with daddy."

"Alright. But I have to wash clothes now. Are you gonna be a big boy and help?"

Kacey nodded. "Yes! I help daddy!"

Kurt chuckled softly, putting him down. "Go get your dirty clothes."

Kacey ran down the hall to his room, returning momentarily with an armful of his clothes.

Kurt shook his head, going to grab the wet clothes. "Alright, let's go. You go first."

Kacey slowly walked down the stairs to the laundry room. Kurt followed behind him as the toddler waddled in front. They made it to the laundry room and Kacey dropped his clothes on the floor in front of the washer.

Kurt watched as the little boy opened the door and tossed each article of clothing in at a time. When he was done, he turned to Kurt and reached out his hands. Kurt handed him the wet clothes. Kacey quickly threw them in the washer, wiping his hands on his shirt.

Kurt laughed, grabbing a detergent pod. He tossed it inside before Kacey closed the door. Kurt pressed start and looked down at Kacey. "Movies?"

Kacey squealed excitedly, running to the TV room.

Kurt turned off the light and closed the door to the laundry room. Kacey eating a pod was all he needed today.

He went to the kitchen, grabbing himself a bottle of water and a banana before going to the TV room.

Kacey was plopped on the floor in front of the 85 inch TV, different DVDs and Blu-Rays in his small hands. He searched through all of the movies before snatching up Finding Nemo. He stood up and walked over to Kurt. "Memo! Memo! Daddy! Memo!"

Kurt giggled, grabbing the movie from him. "It's Nemo baby boy." He said, putting the movie in.

"I say Memo."

Kurt sat on the sofa, turning the TV on. "You're right. Daddy's wrong."

Kacey climbed on the couch, sitting as close as he could to Kurt, laying his head on his arm. "I wove you daddy."

Kurt kissed the top of his head, pressing play on the movie. "I love you, too."

()()()()()

Nick sat in the audience of Moulin Rouge with Blaine. He was kind of nervous, although he didn't know why. This wasn't his first trip to this gay bar, so what was the issue? Oh, he and his best friend were dating two of the most popular drag queens in the city.

"Don't you think it's weird that Kurt's still performing?"

Blaine sipped his scotch, shrugging. "Between me and you, he only does his best stunts for me. So it's fine. He comes out here, sings and does a little two step. Harmless."

Nick shook his head. "I don't remember asking about your sex life."

"You kinda did. It's always a performance with that twink."

Nick rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his whiskey. "You better be careful or you'll be delivering triplets in your bedroom."

Blaine laughed loudly. "And that's assuming we only fuck in the bedroom."

Before Nick could reply, the lights dimmed and loud techno music started playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Moulin Rouge! We hope you are having an amazing night. Don't forget to stop by the bar and see are cute boys, James and David! Single guys, they're both single, wink, wink. But for now, let's give it up for Porcelain Queen!"

The music dimmed and then switched over to the beginning chords of Dangerous Women by Ariana Grande.

Kurt, in a full dominatrix leather outfit, walked out.

Blaine's mouth fell open. "This is what he meant when he texted me saying he hoped I was ready for mommy to play. Holy shit..."

Porcelain had triple D's that were hardly covered by a thin piece of black leather. That strap wrapped around her torso to her waist where it turned into bikini bottoms.

Upon further inspection of his beautiful significant other, Blaine noticed the highest heels he'd ever seen in his life, delicately wrapped around Kurt's feet. They had to be at least six inches!

Eyes traveling up from the shoes to the tuck that he knew was oozing by now, Blaine looked higher and saw that this beautiful boyfriend had the new wig they just picked out on. It was a jet black high pony that sat perfectly on his head. The end of the pony tail was in a loose fishtail braid with a bright red hair tie holding it at the end. The makeup was dark, yet the black eyeliner and eye shadow made his blue eyes pop more than normal.

The look was completed with a blood red matte lip. Those lips were mouthing words and all Blaine wanted was to have the feeling of those plump lips around his cock.

Porcelain walked towards Blaine, hands on hips, lips perfectly wording the song that would soon be a real thing for this couple. Blaine reached in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash.

He held out a $20, putting the bill between his lips. Porcelain smirked, swaying hips as she made her way over to Blaine.

This was going to be fun for the audience. Most of Porcelain Queen's fans knew about Blaine, but some still didn't. So of course they have to play up the game.

She finally reached him, planting both hands on his knees as she dipped low, swaying her hips and looking deeply into Blaine's eyes. A flirty smile shone in both of their eyes as Porcelain shimmied up. Her red lips leaving lingering kisses on Blaine's neck as she moved to his lips. She gently yanked the money out of his mouth with hers and dropped it in his hand.

He knew what that meant and of course he was eager oblige. Blaine crumpled the bill between his fingers, sliding his hand up her leg to her thigh. He rested his hand when he reached her waist, tucking the bill in just above the pelvic bone.

Smirking, she turned around and dropped on Blaine's lap. Giving the screaming crowd an even better show, as she gyrated on him. Blaine wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure to caress the baby bump as gently as can be. And in that moment, the whole world stopped for them. It was these two and their babies.

Porcelain turned her head slightly, blood lips parted just so and Blaine went in for the kiss. The audience went insane.

"Are you trying to get fucked right here and now?" Blaine growled in her ear.

"I bet I'll get extra tips." She got up, stepping away from him. "This is all yours later..."

She walked around, lip syncing and collecting her tips. Big bucks tonight because damn she put on a damn good show. Plus, her adoring fans tipped big for the babies.

At the end of the performance, Porcelain picked up the money that had fallen before taking a bow. She stuff the money where she could and grabbed the mic that was sticking out from behind the curtain.

"Hey squirrel friends? Did you like that?"

The crowd answered by cheering for her and shaking more money in the air.

She smiled, grabbing the end of the pony tail and stroking it slowly. "I bet y'all didn't know I like to make out with random people at these shows. It's these damn babies. Hormones." There was a laugh. "Just kidding. That sexy man right there belongs to me. That's my amazing and supportive boyfriend, Blaine."

Blaine blushed as everyone clapped and awed.

Porcelain blew him a kiss. "So, yes that means no more blowjobs after shows. This throat is taken." More laughter. "Alright!Are you all ready for my bestie? My drag sister and gay best friend?" More cheering. "Give it up for Bombshell Blondie!"

The crowd applauded as Porcelain made her way backstage. The first chords of Fuck Me Pumps by Amy Winehouse started playing.

A pale leg with a shiny silver eight inch pump attached to it, stepped out. Followed by Bombshell in a red leather thong that made you wonder where the fuck his dick is. And a matching bra, if you can call a strap of leather that only covered the nipples but somehow magically holds up these D cups.

Tonight was typical Bombshell. Skimpy outfit, the highest of heels imaginable, and a school girl wig. The kind that's in two ponytails tied with ribbons. The makeup was natural, bringing out Jeff's natural good looks but still drag.

Nick's mouth dropped to the floor. "I get to fuck that."

Blaine laughed. "That you do."

Bombshell walked around the club, collecting tips lip syncing her song. Shaking her ass here and there, getting some extra dollars. When she made her to Nick, she smirked. She walked over to him, grabbed his head and motorboated him. Money flew in the air.

She collected her tips and exited the stage when the song ended.

Nick was softly panting.

"If you're gonna be doing this, you can't sit next to me anymore."

"Doing what?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You growled when he came out here and we're practically sitting in your drool."

Nick made a face, wiping his mouth free of drool. "He's never came out looking like that before."

"That's a lie. That's a typical night for Bombshell."

"Okay fine. This is first time since we've been a thing, that he's come out like that."

"You better control that, dude."

"Control what? I can't help that my twink is that fucking hot."

Blaine laughed, sipping his scotch again. "You forget that my baby daddy is very fucking hot, too."

"Oh, dude trust me _everyone _knows how hot Kurt is. In or out of drag."

Both men smiled, sipping their drinks. Yeah, they both had hot twinks, and neither of them would be prepared for what was to come next in their lives.


End file.
